


Dark Horse

by notmyyacht



Series: Me and My Weird Crossover Ships [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Undercover, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny has worked undercover for Nevada Ramirez for a while, so when it's time to finally break it off, he discovers far more than he did in during his time under Nevada's wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

> For that lovely anon on tumblr who requested this!
> 
> Sorry if this is too angsty or OOC. Also this is unbeta'd, and I meant to make this a lot shorter, but here it is for what it is.

Sonny really needs to stop volunteering to go undercover. Last time he practically bonded with a rapist and now this? Time to start teaching himself how to say no.

He needed to back out and soon. He had only infiltrated Nevada Ramirez's circle in order to find out if he was a part of a huge trafficking ring. Despite all the pies Nevada did have his fingers in, human trafficking was surprisingly not one of them, hence his job here was done.

Any Intel he gathered would go to the right people and Nevada would be kept a closer eye on by non-SVU police. It was no longer their case. All Sonny had to do was get out.

Nevada was surprisingly likable, Sonny had found. Attractive, intelligent, and he had a great sense of humor. Nevada liked Sonny, perhaps a little too much for Sonny's comfort zone. But still, he couldn't help the strange sense of remorse when he asked Nevada if he could talk with him in private.

He closed the door behind him, so he and Nevada were alone.

"What's this about, Dominick? You know I have a meeting in an hour," said Nevada, checking his phone before pocketing it.

"Yeah, I know Nev." Nev. What a horrible slip-up that day had been the first time Sonny called him that. He was lucky Nevada hadn't slit his throat the moment the nickname left his lips. To everyone's surprise, Nevada accepted the nickname. That was the day he knew he had Nevada's complete trust... and friendship.

"Then what's up?"

"Nev, I'm leaving town. It's a family thing I can't get into, but it's looking to be permanent. You know, my ma, the doc says that she should move to Florida or somewhere with warmer weather. And y'know I can't just let her go on her own." Sonny intensely watched Nevada as he fed him his bullshit story. Nevada nodded, taking it.

Nevada Ramirez has two weaknesses: his temper and his soft spot for family. The former is also a strength of his, but Sonny had seen it get the better of him. The latter he had been playing to during his entire time undercover. The sick mother story; basic, but effective.

Nevada pursed his lips, mulling over the story, letting it sink in. He folded his arms across his chest and paced.

"When?" he asked.

"In a couple days. Doc says the sooner the better. I've actually known since Monday, but I wanted to find a place before I told you. Make sure it's official and all that." Sonny is never sure what's harder to do when undercover: lie or tell the truth. In this moment, it was lying, because he _had_ grown fond of Nevada... sickeningly so.

Nevada's jaw clenched and he stopped pacing. He looked up at Sonny with an anger Sonny had only seen once. It was a jealous anger directed at the situation (or what Nevada thought was the situation). Nevada broke eye contact.

"Fuck," he growled under his breath, his hands clenching into fists.

"I'm sorry, Nev." Sonny felt his stomach twist at the fact he really was sorry. "I wish I could stay, but I can't."

Nevada looked up at him at that.

"But you can't," he repeated Sonny's words, let them hang between them.

Sonny felt a chill run down his spine. Nevada's brow furrowed and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"And what are you going to do down in Miami or Orlando or fuck all?" Nevada said as he took a step closer. Sonny faked a smile.

"I dunno. Maybe work at Disney World," said Sonny. Nevada chuckled.

"Yeah that sounds like it would be fun. I'll be counting on you to get me free tickets when I bring my little nieces down for vacation," Nevada replied, still smiling. He stopped only a few inches in front of Sonny. Sonny could smell the nicotine on Nevada's breath and _god_ , it was intoxicating.

"I'm gonna miss you," Sonny heard himself say. He knew Nevada could see the pink flood his cheeks and part of him wanted to rush out of there and just be done with this whole mess already.

"Are you?" Nevada's smile vanished once again and he narrowed his eyes up at Sonny.

"Yeah." Sonny had lied to himself; telling the truth was easier, but it had far more backlash.

Nevada grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him down so their mouths crushed together. Sonny didn't hesitate to roughly kiss Nevada back. He ran a hand through Nevada's hair and tightly grasped onto the leather under his fingertips. Nevada's teeth caught onto his lip, causing Sonny to moan into his mouth. Nevada's fingers found their way up Sonny's shirt and proceeded to grab and pinch at the flesh.

Sonny's head was spinning and he couldn't processing things properly. All he knew was that Nevada was kissing him and he didn't want him to stop.

"Nevada," he gasped, when they broke apart for air. Nevada pushed Sonny back against the nearest wall. Sonny felt those beautiful hands he had silently admired from afar move further down and roughly grab him through his black jeans. Sonny bucked up to the touch.

Nevada bit at his neck and quickly undid the front of Sonny's pants. The warning bells finally started going off.

"Wait! Nev..." Sonny panted, trying to catch his breath. Nevada stared intently at him.

"Dominick, do you want this?" he asked.

Sonny licked his lips, trying to clear his head and think this through, but all he wanted was Nevada. He was such an idiot to think it was friendship blooming between them all this time. Hell no, but that hadn't stopped Sonny from lying to himself.

No, he had known for a long time now. Five months undercover and in the third month Nevada had brought him to a club to talk business with the owner. Sonny had just settled in as Nevada's right-hand man.

After the discussion, Nevada had insisted they dance to let off some steam. Sonny had tried not to look too conspicuous with his white boy dancing. Nevada certainly gave him a look. At some point Sonny even started dancing with a handsome young man with blond hair and big biceps. Sonny, already with a few drinks in him, just went with it.

Then the young man started getting handsy to the point Sonny was constantly pushing him away. The young man had said something about Sonny being a prude and tried to kiss him. He didn't get the chance to. Nevada was on him in an instant, knocking the asshole to the ground. Sonny stood there and watched Nevada kick the shit out of the young man, until he was satisfied. _There_ was that look in his eye. That look of righteous jealousy.

Since then, Sonny had thought too much about that incident. It was a reminder of how dangerous Nevada was, but also it was a reassurance to how close Sonny had gotten to him. He never thought about _how_ close he really was, not until Nevada's mouth was on his own.

"Yes, I do want this. More than you know." Sonny cursed his own honesty. Nevada gave a quick nod then was on him once again. Sonny felt Nevada's hand slide into the front of his underwear and wrap those long fingers around his cock.

Sonny cursed under his breath, but he let it happen, he wanted it to happen. He grabbed at Nevada's ass and nipped at his jawline. Sonny used his free hand to reach into Nevada's pants.

Nevada smirked against his skin and they quickly found a rhythm.

" _Fuck_ , Dominick, I've wanted to do this for months now."

"Then why haven't you?" Sonny growled into Nevada's ear. Nevada laughed and quickened his rough strokes. Sonny's knees almost buckled at the change. He shifted his weight so he was practically being held up by the wall by Nevada's body.

"Had to make sure you weren't a fucking cop."

The words struck Sonny right where it hurt and he nearly stopped everything. He quickly recovered before Nevada could notice.

"What the fuck makes you think...?"

"Don't even get me fucking started," Nevada chuckled before giving Sonny another bruising kiss.

"But now I know the truth, _dulzura_ ," he said, making the Spanish endearment sarcastic, "I know who you are. Even in the short amount of time we've spent. _Ah_ - _fuck_!"

They were both so close. Nevada pulled his head back just enough to look Sonny square in the eye. That look was back.

"I know that you really _are_ a fucking cop," Nevada snarled. Sonny's whole body shook and he squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm left him gasping. Ropes of cum covered his cock and Nevada's hand. Nevada immediately released him and wrapped his now free hand around Sonny's.

"Move," he growled. Sonny nodded and returned to stroking Nevada's cock. Nevada encouraged him to move faster. It wasn't long before Nevada came in Sonny's hand.

When Sonny pulled his hand back, he heard Nevada mumble, " _Good boy_."

Nevada released him and took a few steps back. Sonny slumped against the wall, pathetically staring down at the mess in the front of his pants and on his hand. All he could think was that he needed a shower.

He finally looked up at Nevada, knowing it was all over. He was never going to see his family again, never see the squad room, never know if this was all for nothing. Nevada was going to kill him and Sonny fell for whatever game he was playing.

Nevada kept his gaze on Sonny as he tucked himself in. Sonny swallowed thickly, waiting for Nevada to pull a gun or maybe start kicking him, since he was so conveniently on the floor.

"Get out," he heard instead.

"What?"

"I said get the fuck out of here," Nevada grabbed Sonny by the jacket, pulling him close to get in his face. "You get the fuck out of my life and don't you ever fuckin' come back."

He was... letting him go?

Nevada released Sonny and pushed him towards the door. Sonny stared at him dumbfounded.

"Did I say that in Spanish!? Get the fuck out!" Nevada gave Sonny another push.

Sonny scrambled to put himself back together. He ran a hand through his hair and opened the door. Nevada grabbed him by the wrist and whispered low in his ear.

"Don't think that just because you're getting a free pass now means you're immune. I swear to god, if I do see you again, I won't think twice to put a bullet in your fuckin' brain."

Sonny didn't doubt him. He looked hard at Nevada a moment, feeling that anger and betrayal in those green eyes. Without another word, Sonny left.


End file.
